BleachXHunter: Killua's resurrection
by Sugerbliss
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya runs into a friend from his previous life, he doesn't remember him yet his friend is determined to make him. However Gon isn't the only one who wants him back, Illumi isn't bound to lose him again; what is Toshiro to do when his best friend Ichigo is in trouble because of him? this is my first Crossover, enjoy.
1. Friend or foe

My previous life

"Take the right!" called out Toshiro signaling his men to go different directions. "Retrieving the element is our top priority."

The soul reapers made there way through the forest and Toshiro summoned his Bankai making himself able to take flight. There in front of him was a giant bird in the air with a cloaked figure riding it. Brown eyes looked back to see the silver haired boy ganging up to him.

"Captain!" cried out Rangiku from the bottom.

The figure clicked his heels to the side of the bird making it go faster.

"Oh no you don't." said Toshiro as he picked up speed.

Suddenly the figure turned around and sat backwards on the creature taking out a funny looking fishing rod he tossed the line wrapping it around the silver haired boy's body, taking Toshiro by surprise.

"What the-!" Toshiro cried out as the creature began to drag him through the air.

The captain did his best to struggle free, which proved no use to his enemies strength. His body thrashed all over the place, until finaly he felt his body get thrown lifelessly against the ground. The figure got off the bird and tossed the bag with the element over his shoulder.

"Your pretty good." he said still not revealing himself.

Turquoise eyes glow darkly causing ice to form on the line. Brown eyes widened and immediately released him so that he wouldn't break the line.

"Give back the element!" he demanded.

The figure looked back at his bag and pointed at it with his thumb.

"You mean this old thing?" he asked making Toshiro mad.

"What do you think!" he yelled standing up straight, blood trickled down his chest forming a pool of blood beneith him.

"Your injured, there's no way you can win against me." explained the figure pointing out Toshiro's injured body.

"I will retrieve the element no matter what!" Toshiro responded as he charged at him.

The figure defended himself with his fishing pole keeping themselves only inches away from each own. Familiar brown eyes suddenly opened wide from shock as if he just realized something.

"Wha-what?" he said making Toshiro pause a bit.

"Captain!" cried out Rangiku as she ran towards the dueling pair.

The figure looked at her then at Toshiro, he secretly smiled and tossed the captain his bag. Toshiro stared in shock that his enemy had willingly gave him back the element.

"If you wanted it so badly, you should have asked for it nicely." he said making Toshiro a bit confused.

"What are you talking about."

The figure just put his index finger over his lips.

"Secrete." he said as he took off on the creature.

"Wait!" cried out Toshiro trying to pursue him, but he stopped for the pain in his chest was unbearable. Collapsing on the floor he felt flurry... everything was so flurry.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to see your friends?" whispered a stone cold voice.<p>

Toshiro flinched.

"Who are you?" he called out into the darkness.

"You don't have to worry about anything, just tell me honestly." he said again.

"See my friends?" Toshiro wondered confusedly.

Suddenly the place became very cold, the wind blew changing the environment into a field of ice. There were two figures standing in a pool of blood.

"NO!" Shrieked out a broken painful voice.

* * *

><p>The silver haired boy quickly jolted up, panting he swung his head back and forth to see where he was.<p>

"Good morning captain!" sang a cheery Matsumoto as she entered the room. "How have you been doing?" she asked playfully not noticing the relief in the captains eyes.

Toshiro sighed, he was glad that it was only a nightmare. It's been weeks since the incident with the boy and the element.

"I'd be doing fine..." he slowly spoke then raised his voice "If someone would keep up with her work!" he screamed out sending his lieutenant flying.

"Captain, you don't have to be like that!" she whined making her captain feel more agitated.

"Go!" he demanded making her run out of the office as if she seen a ghost.

Slouching back down the young boy cupped his face in exhaustion. Ever since the incident, he's been having some strange dreams. Staring off into the distance, he did his best to try to remember the past events not realizing that his lieutenant was secretly watching him.

The hours past and the day ended like any other, yet some how Toshiro felt somewhat distracted. Laying his head down on the desk he closed his eyes, and pondered on the question that the mystery man asked him.

"Do you want to see your friends?"

Toshiro grunted who was he to ask such a question.

"Finally your on a break!" called out Rangiku in amusement.

"Your still here?" the boy muttered ignoring her comment causing the girl to pout.

"Oh come on, you work way too much." she responded acting a bit disappointed. "You know what you need?" she asked sounding a bit trivial.

"Yes, you to do your work." he answered.

"No, a break!" she corrected in a sweet way.

Turquoise eyes shot a glare at the women.

"Most of the captains plan on going to the ceremony in the world of the living tomorrow." she explained herself.

"So." he responded uninterested.

"So, I think it would be a lovely way to get your mind off of things and relax a bit." she chirped making her captain annoyed.

"Go yourself." he answered turning back to his paper work.

"Aw!" she whined disappointingly as she folded her arms.

"Your not going?" asked a small sweet voice.

The silver haired boy lifted up his face to see his dear friend Momo standing before him.

"Wh- why not?" she asked also disappointed.

Toshiro turned his face away from the girl not wanting to see her expression.

"I have a lot of paper work to catch up with." he explained giving his lieutenant an idea.

"I know!" she cried out smacking her fist into her palm. "How about a deal." she said sounding extremely excited.

Toshiro raised his eyebrow.

"How about if you go, then I'll do a week of paper work with no complaining whats so ever." she said sounding clever.

Toshiro suddenly slammed his book closed causing both girls to jump and wait anxiously for his response. Looking back at Rangiku with a sturdy look he spoke sounding a bit harsh.

"Hows about if you are able to finish yesterday's and today's work by tonight without help, and then maybe I'll take your offer."

Rangiku looked at him puzzled then though about it.

"Deal!" she responded as if nothing happened.

Toshiro then sat back down and continued his work meanwhile the ladies stepped out.

"Are you sure your able to do that much work by tonight?" asked Momo a bit worried.

"Oh don't worry about it." she said sounding very confident "Besides..." she then became a bit worried "He really seems exhausted, I believe he's over doing it." she said upset.

Momo frowned, she knew that Toshiro was young yet he does too much work.

"Do you want to see your friends?" whispered the harsh voice.

* * *

><p>There was a plain of ice, and a pool of blood. Toshiro stood alone in the pool of blood, covering his ears as the voices consumed him.<p>

"You don't deserve Friends!"

"Stop!" whispered Toshiro.

"What qualifications do you need to have a friend?"

"Stop!" cried out Toshiro as many voices filled the air. "Stop!" he screamed out closing his eyes.

Warmth... opening his eyes he felt as if someone was behind him.

"It's been a while." said the voice from behind him, but Toshiro made no attempt to face the boy.

"Who- who are you?" Toshiro asked a bit hazy.

The voice laughed. "Oh come you don't remember me?" it asked causing a flash a pain to go through Toshiro's mind.

* * *

><p>Turquoise eyes opened in shock. "I fell asleep?" he wondered peering around the room and catching a glimpse of Rangiku. Bending to get a better view of the girl he saw that she had fallen asleep on her paper work. Sighing he covered her with a blanket and took hold of the papers to inspect it. Amazingly it was finished, the boy slightly smiled and turned away to leave.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, what a beautiful day!" called out Rangiku as she walked out of the store wearing a lovely kimono.<p>

"Don't you think so?" she asked her captain whom seemed a bit dazed.

Toshiro shrugged, somehow today he felt very depressed. "You don't remember me?" the boy recalled as the girl babbled about herself. Why did that bother him so much when it was only a dream.

"Yo!" called out Ichigo as his crew was passing by.

"Oh hi Kurosaki!" greeted Rangiku.

The carrot head smiled down at Toshiro and spoke about where they will be staying but then paused a bit as he noticed that the boy wasn't even looking at him.

"Your alright?" he asked catching the boys attention.

"I'm fine." he whispered then turned making his way away from the group.

Ichigo scratched his head a bit confused.

"Oh-kay." he said looking back at Rangiku whom seemed very worried.

"I'm sorry, he's been like that for a while now." explained Rangiku feeling a little lost at words.

* * *

><p>Toshiro walked alone through the crowed of people, they were all wearing masks yet he didn't care to pay attention to them. There was a low but beautiful melody in the air that caught the boys attention, fallowing the sound of sweet music he came across a strange short women with funny teeth and an awkward costume. She looked really funny, but the music she emitted was so peaceful that Toshiro couldn't pull away from it. Closing his eyes he listened to the sweat melody, it soothed and calmed him till suddenly it stopped.<p>

"You have a peaceful heartbeat." she said catching the captains attention, "Yet it seems somewhat troubled." The lady looked at him with a kind but familiar smile.

"Ah I'm sorry." Toshiro apologized not meaning to trouble the strange lady yet his politeness made her chuckle..

"And your quite sincere too." she said giggling yet paused as she took note on the boys appearance"have we met before?"

Toshiro looked at her for a while before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm not from around here." he responded.

"Melody." called out a voice from behind him.

Turing around Toshiro saw a young man with pretty blonde hair and big flattering blue eyes.

"whats wrong?" asked the lady.

The blonde haired boy stared at Toshiro for a moment before responding.

"We must be off." he said.

Toshiro just watched him, somehow he felt as if he met this guy before.

"Alright." she responded then looked back at Toshiro. "I'm sorry I must be leaving now." she said and then bowed.

Toshiro also bowed back slowly feeling his depression returning.

"Don't worry, we will meet again." she said as she followed the other male.

Toshiro just turned his face, he didn't even know those two yet he felt as if he didn't want them to leave. Realizing that he didn't even know her name he turned back around towards the ladies direction.

"Wait I don't even know your name?" he called out, but no one was there.

Looking around he saw that they were both gone.

* * *

><p>Deep in the ally way, Melody walked alongside the blonde haired boy into a corner where there stood a few people.<p>

"So how was he?" asked the young boy.

"He doesn't seem recall anything." responded melody.

"Really?" he asked feeling doubtful.

"Well that is no surprise." explained the blonde haired boy "when people die, sometimes it's hard for them to remember there past life."

The young boy frowned then stood up feeling determined.

"Okay then!" he said as he began to leave.

"Gon where are you going?" asked the older male.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." he said as he ran out.

* * *

><p>"Toshiro, you should really try this." said Momo showing him a cotton candy stick. "It's really good."<p>

Toshiro ignored her, he did feel like anything. Looking up he recalled that this always happened this time of month, he would always feel so depressed and agitated.

"I'm not in the mood." he said shrewdly causing Momo to sigh out of exhaustion.

"Fine, oh don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." she said running off.

Brown eyes peaked out at him from behind the bushes.

"Who goes there?" called out Toshiro as he immediately felt the presence.

"Wow I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you." said the boy coming out of the bushes.

Toshiro's eyes widened; it was that theft from before, the one whom stole the element.

"Hey!" he said innocently.

"What are you doing here?" Toshiro asked becoming defensive.

The boy looked at him confusedly.

"Ha, I thought you wanted to see me." he reasoned a bit disappointed.

"Why would I- want to see you." he responded becoming a bit agitated.

The boy looked at him with a pouted look.

"Oh come on, you don't remember me." he said folding his arms.

Toshiro froze as he recalled the voice from the dream.

"Okay Okay, let me give you a hint, my name starts with a G-" he stated giving him a wide smile.

Toshiro shook his head in effort to forget the dream and hit reality.

"I remember you, your the theft that stole the element." he stated out angrily.

"Hey I'm not a theft, I'm a hunter, and that element didn't even belong to you." the boy pointed out.

"A what?" Toshiro asked.

"Man, I can't believe you don't even remember that." the boy retorted while he scratched his head.

"Remember what!" Toshiro yelled loosing all his patience.

"Remember us, me, Leorio, Kurapika?" he responded trying to get Toshiro to remember something.

Toshiro didn't remember, but his heart sure did. His heart slowly began to beat loudly, causing Toshiro to feel self cautious. Turning his face away he felt his chest hurt.

"I don't know what your talking about." he said and turned to leave. "I'm in no need for your nonsense."

"What your leaving?" Gon asked disappointingly. "I just got here."

Toshiro didn't answer him.

"Fine, meet me here by five o clock." he said as if coming up with an idea.

"Hn, as if." Toshiro responded coldly.

"Five o clock!" he cried out as Toshiro disappeared into the crowd.

Walking through the crowd, Toshiro stopped his lips slightly trembling. That boy, there was something familiar about that boys eyes.

"Toshiro, you moved." whined Momo.

"Sorry." he said feeling exhausted. "I guess I'm just not feeling well today."

Momo looked at him for a moment before responding.

"Well why don't you rest a bit." she optioned.

"yeah." he responded.

* * *

><p>"It starts with a G-" Toshiro thought deeply.<p>

"Oh come on you don't remember me?" repeated the voice in his head.

"No I don't." responded Toshiro.

"okay, okay, let me give you a hint-." the voice said again. "It starts with a G-"

His memory flashed of a plain of snow covered in blood.

* * *

><p>Turquoise eyes opened widely as the silver haired boy woke up<p>

"Gon!" he cried out panting.

"Toshiro, are you okay?" asked Ichigo as he sat up the table.

Looking around Toshiro realized that he had fallen asleep under a tree.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Ichigo looked at him then at his watch.

"Lets see, it's about five-fifteen." he responded.

Toshiro immediately got up and ran past him.

"Toshiro!" called out Ichigo.

Toshiro ignored him and ran quickly through the crowed of people. "Please be there, please be there." his mind pleaded. He looked at the time he was almost five-twenty. Reaching the place, his heart stopped, Gon stood there waiting patiently.

"Hey." he called out waving.

Toshiro faced the floor but walked over towards him.

"I knew you'd come." he said happily.

Toshiro didn't raise his head to face him.

"How- how could you be so certain?" he sadly asked.

Gon thought a moment a little uncertain on how to answer.

"Well because we're friends and friends always come." he answered as if nothing.

Toshiro's face flushed brightly.

"Your name starts with G." The silver haired boy said a bit timidly not wanting to be wrong or childish.

"Yeah." responded the boy.

Toshiro took in a deep breathe. "Gon, is your name Gon?" he asked not wanting to be wrong.

The boy smiled brightly.

"Yeah, you remember now?" he questioned feeling a bit hopeful.

Toshiro still couldn't face him, his throat all of a sudden felt dry. Shaking his head, he felt warm. Looking up he saw that Gon held him in a tight hug.

"Don't worry, you will remember...Killua..."


	2. Hunters and the hunted

"Killua, he called me Killua?" Toshiro thought feeling very confused and yet at the same time right.

Closing his eyes and then opening it, the young captain finally opened his mouth to speak.

"... Hitsugaya Toshiro..." he said corrected him.

"... huh?" the young boy asked slightly whining.

"My name... It's Hitsugaya Toshiro." he responded again.

"Great you get new names too?" Gon curiously asked as he tilted his head.

Toshiro only narrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about, I really think you are confusing me for someone else..." Toshiro retorted slightly annoyed.

"No I'm not." Gon said innocently.

Toshiro sighed, this kid gave no reasoning and yet he didn't know why he had actually recalled his name.

"Oh how cute, you made a friend." Said Ichigo.

"K-Kurosaki..." Toshiro said half surprised that the boy had actually caught up to them.

"Yup, he's my best friend." Gon declared causing Toshiro to slightly jump.

"Now hold on a sec-!" he tried to protest while Ichigo smiled.

"Oh yeah, so what's your name?" Ichigo continued.

"Gon Freecs!" he said showing out his small hand.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said back as he shook his hand.

Toshiro sighed, this really wasn't helping. If it wasn't his busty lieutenant it was his meddling ginger friend; not that he really minded, he just preferred not to get the teen involved.

"Kurosaki..?" Toshiro asked sounding rather serious.

Ichigo looked at him.

"Do you mind bringing us some drinks?" He asked bluntly.

The carrot top blinked for a brief moment, it wasn't everyday that the boy asked for a favor.

"Sure thing... I'll be right back..." he said fuzzing Gon's spiky hair as he walked on by.

"I like your friend, he's pretty nice!" the boy said as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Why did you come here?" Toshiro asked bluntly right after he made sure the teen was gone.

"Aw, I just told you. I wanted to see you!" Gon said childishly.

Toshiro's eyes slightly narrowed as a chilly wind blew.

"I seriously doubt that..." he responded coldly.

"Why?" Gon then asked making Toshiro become a tad bit annoyed.

"Because it doesn't make sense." he responded as a nerve twitched at the corner of his temples.

"Why?" Gon asked again.

"Because no one in there right mind casually comes out of the blues just to see another random person!" Toshiro reasoned while raising his voice.

"Well yeah, who does that." Gon agreed happily and Toshiro sighed. "No offence, but you really became uptight."

"This is hopeless..." Toshiro moaned feeling quite stressed out.

"Are you upset?" Gon asked.

"What do you think?" Toshiro snapped as he turned to leave.

"Is it because of what happened?" the boy suddenly asked causing Toshiro to freeze in his tracks.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked through the crowed of people; it seemed pretty packed today, but the ginger didn't mind as he was more preoccupied about Toshiro. Smiling a bit to himself, he thought that it was very sweet that he had found a friend.<p>

Having a soft spot for kids, he had no doubt that there could have been something more.

Turning with some cups, a man bumped him causing him to spill.

"Oh crud, watch where ya going ya freaking clown!" Ichigo yelled at a really tall man with blood red hair.

The guy was as tall as Renji with slit narrow blue eyes and with a maroon star on his right cheek and a spring green teardrop on his left cheek.

He was pretty well muscular and didn't look like one to be messed with, but Ichigo didn't give a dime.

The man grinned a wicked grin causing Ichigo's scowl to deepen, something about this guy was really creepy and didn't fit in well.

Turning to leave, he noticed another man was watching him; his face reminded him of Ulquiora, pale dark and melancholic. Big difference was that Ulquiorra was shorter than him while this guy was a bit taller than him.

Ichigo held his ground.

Kon was not around and nor did he have his substitute soul reaper badge on him; not that he thought that he needed it, he just didn't feel right around these guys.

The red headed guy licked his lips as he softly chuckled.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" he asked.

Ichigo looked at him with disgust as he laughed.

"Your going to be coming with us..." the tall dark haired man than said.

Ichigo looked back at him and then at the first man.

His amber eyes suddenly widened as the man whom was about five feet away was now only inches in front of him.

* * *

><p><em>"I dream of a field of Ice"<em>

The wind howled as the cold wind blew over the strange field of Ice and snow; Toshiro stared down at his own blood that tainted the snow.

_"I can hear a voice echoing"_

"Killua. Thank you. To have come here with you... Yeah, to have met you... was really a fortunate thing." echoed a strangled voice.

"What?" said Toshiro as he looked around, it sounded like Gon.

_"like it's crushing me, like it's swallowing me up." _

"Do you remember what you responded?" the voice asked again sounding much more lively.

Sitting on his knees, Toshiro felt another figure against his back.

"I don't... remember..." Toshiro finally responded looking back down.

_"It's the other way around. Gon, it's me. Gon. Me. ...Meeting you, I'm the fortunate one." echoed the voice __like thunder resounding far in the distance._

* * *

><p>Turquoise eyes bolted up as large worried chocolate brown eyes stare back at him causing the miniature captain to slightly jump.<p>

"I'm sorry to bother you, Hitsugaya-kun but have you seen Kurosaki-kun?" asked Orihime.

Toshiro rubbed his aching head from his nightmare, he used to have vivid dreams but these were becoming too much.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday evening..." Toshiro responded with a shrug.

He recalled seeing the ginger during his meeting with Gon, but he had sent him away that way if anything were to go wrong then Ichigo wouldn't have to be caught in the mess... again.

Sitting up in his bed, the captain slightly twitched in annoyance seeing as though the girls had a sleep over in his hotel room.

"What on earth is this Rangiku?" he asked fixing a scowl on his face.

"Oh captain, there's no need to yell... the ceremony starts soon and all you can do is yell?" she asked pouting a bit.

"I don't care when it starts, but I do care when you have sleep overs without warning me!" he screamed as a bunch of hot girls jumped and squealed.

It was a man's dream to see what the captain had saw, but as for Toshiro it was the perfect way to start off a bad day.

* * *

><p>Walking in the main room, Toshiro slightly sighed as he saw a few lieutenants but not one captain.<p>

"Matsumoto... where are the other captains?" he asked angrily.

Supposedly she said that most of the captains were supposed to be here.

"Eh... well they are, heh-heh, their the vice-captains!" she said teasingly causing Toshiro to clench his teeth.

"Matsumoto!" he raised his voice, but paused as Renji came forward to him.

"Captain Histugaya, good morning." he said causing Toshiro to take in a deep breath before responding.

"I'm not sure if good, is the best way to define it..." the silver captain responded.

"My apologies sir. Oh yeah, also have you seen Kurosaki?" he asked now making the captain a bit wary.

"Not since yesterday... why?" Toshiro asked now sounding a bit concerned.

"Well we went to play a prank on him and well he wasn't in his room, we couldn't find him all day." Renji explained causing Toshiro to tense up.

"Then we'll look for him. Everyone separate into pairs: Abarai and Kuchiki, Madarame and Ayasegawa, Matsumoto and Hinamori, Ishida and Inoue and... where is Sado?" Toshiro asked.

"He left earlier to go looking for Ichigo." Renji explained.

"Fine, whoever finds him will end up in a group of three." Toshiro explained.

"Captain, maybe you should have a partner..." Rangiku suggested a bit upset.

"This is a large festival, the boy could have gotten lost for all we know. There were no hollows or even traces of spiritual particles and so we don't have to be alarmed." Toshiro waved off the concern as if it was nothing.

"Now move out!" he directed.

* * *

><p>Toshiro frowned as he walked towards the stands, there was no way a hollow or an arrancar could have been around without their knowing and Ichigo wasn't one to go down without raising his spiritual pressure or wrecking...<p>

Toshiro suddenly paused as a stand was completely toiled some cops were talking with the man and they seemed quite irritated.

"I'm telling you that they were magical delinquents... the boy completely destroyed my stand..." he said in an Italian accent.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but can you give me a brief description of the man." said the boy from before.

He was the strange blonde from before, he seemed strangely familiar and yet Toshiro found his gaze back down onto the young boy... Gon.

"He had red hair, and blue eyes about a 6'2'' or 6'3'' I duno, but the boy he was orange and much smaller that the magic man-" the man said causing Toshiro to enter the conversation.

"Where did the orange one go?" he asked directly causing a few of the crowed to go silent.

Gon smiled as he waved and the really tall guy whom looked like a cop seemed to be staring at me in shock as the blonde just stayed quiet.

"I a don't a really know... they vanished out of thin air, like a magic trick... he seemed persistent." the man continued with his horrible accent.

This didn't make sense at all, Ichigo was almost the only person in the world of the living with his kind of hair, but it didn't hurt just to make sure.

"What did this guy looked like, I need to know if he's my friend." Toshiro said point blank and the man thought.

"Es well about, this height, orange hair, fuzzy like a strawberry, brown eyes an-..." the man paused after Toshiro turned to leave.

"Is something wrong?" Gon asked as he took Toshiro hand.

Toshiro paused before he looked back at him.

"It is none of your concern.

* * *

><p>Walking alone Toshiro pondered over and over in his mind what on earth could have happened, a mere human had no chances on taking on his dear friend and yet he was now missing.<p>

Turning the edge, the silver haired captain was about to take out his cellphone when he suddenly paused.

A slender man with pulled back long hair stood across from him with a melancholic expression on his face, his dark eyes held no life in them as he stared back at Toshiro.

"Long time no see... Killua..." he said

Toshiro unintentionally took a step back as he moved forward.

"Who are you?" Toshiro spat out like poison.

"Illumi Zoldyck... however the question you should be asking is where is your dear friend..." he said causing Toshiro's blood to boil.

"Return Kurosaki immediately!" Toshiro demanded.

"Laughable really, you don't seem to know who I am... than again you don't really recall any of your friends either, do you?" he asked.

Toshiro balled up his fists as his chest slightly tightened.

"Do you know what's a hunter's purpose? Hunters seek out the most valuable and forbidden treasures, which is something your friend has." he explained as he walked a bit closer.

Toshiro took a step back, for each step he took towards him.

"What do you mean, Kurosaki has no treasure." Toshiro reasoned.

"Oh, but last time I checked you treasured him." he said causing Toshiro's eyes to widen.

"I think that's more valuable than gold itself, stealing something so precious from you... now how does it feel?" he asked his eyes burning holes into Toshiro's soul.

Toshiro couldn't move, a flashed entered his mind of an event with this man from before; he couldn't remember any details, however the feeling was a sense of deja vu.

Dropping his jaw as the man was just a foot away, Gon suddenly jumps in between holding a fishing line as if it were a sword.

"G-Gon..." Toshiro whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm not bound to let him hurt you again..." Gon responded causing Illumi to sigh.

"How interesting..." he muttered before holding out two fingers.

"Two weeks... That's how much time your friend has to live, are you an assassin or a hunter?" he asked before moving back into the parade that came from behind.

"Wait!" Toshiro cried, but it was too late.

Illumi was gone and the pool of dressed up people surrounded them in dancing rituals as they made their way towards the party. Toshiro searched through the midst of people only to get dragged out by Gon.

"It's no use, he's gone." he said pulling Toshiro back.

"He took my friend!" Toshiro said still in shock of what was happening.

"Then we're going to have to find him!" Gon said looking quite optimistic.

"He called me Killua... You know him don't you?" Toshiro asked slightly losing his mind from the influence of Illumi's presence.

"I do... but I don't know why..." he explained

"Explain yourself!" Toshiro demanded.

"You don't have to be so pushy..." Gon whined a bit.

"Now Gon!" Toshiro raised his voice.

"Illumi Zoldyck is the eldest son of the Zoldyck Family. They are considered by and far the deadliest assassins known..." the blonde teen from before responded as he arose from the shadows.

"An assassin, are you saying he was hired to rapture Kurosaki?" Toshiro asked.

"I don't know... If my guesses are correct, than there's mush more to the story. However we are not detectives, we are hunters." he explained.

"What the hell is a hunter?" asked Renji as he stood by Toshiro's side alongside a pissed off Rukia.

Kurapika raised his eyebrow at the intrusion; he was all in for talking to his long lost friend, but not some hot headed red pineapple.

"I don't see why I should answer you..." Kurapika responded.

"Let me see, cause I might blow a hole threw your pretty head!" the hot head argued causing Leorio to jump in protectively.

"I dare you to try and get close!" he barked back.

"Enough!" Toshiro yelled drawing all of there attention.

"It is obvious that arguing isn't going to save Kurosaki, we need to calmly figure out what is going on, the enemies up hand, where they are and especially what they want with Kurosaki Ichigo..." he explained before looking at Gon.

"You said you were going to help me." Toshiro said pointing it out so that there was no funny stuff.

"Uh huh, and so is Kurapika and Leorio!" he said nodding as he pointed at the other two.

"Say what?" Leorio asks as Kurapika glares back at Renji.

"If Killu-ah um Toshiro wants to save Ichigo, then we are going to!" he said causing the other two to sigh.

"Captain who's the kid?" Renji suddenly whispered feeling a bit awkward.

"... I don't really know... however, I feel that we can trust him..." Toshiro said weakly.

* * *

><p>A tall man walked in a dark area wearing a strange ninja-like outfit, his long silver hair dancing in the cool air as he reached a cell. Ichigo looked like a mess in the cell, bruises covered his frame as well as several deep gashes.<p>

Chocolate brown eyes glared back at the man with an intensive cold gaze taking on a more gold color.

"How interesting, not too many eyes catch my attention... too bad it won't be lasting long." he explained.

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo snapped as blood trickled down the side of his lips.

The man chuckled towards the hot heads temper.

"What do I want... I want your core." he explained causing Ichigo's eyes to narrow.

"My what?" he asked.

"In due time, you'll understand..." he said before turning around to leave. "Put him in the whole." he directed towards a servant.

"Yes sir..." they responded as they went to retrieve the body.

Canary a dark skinned servant frowned as she witnessed the servants try to subdue the red headed teen.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Killua..." she whispered as she took her rod and walked into the room.

The sounds of screams and loud thumping sounds echoed off the walls, but Silva only grinned wider as he walked away...


End file.
